harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Draco Malfoy
Draco Lucius'''See this image. '''Malfoy (b. 5 June, 1980) was a pure-blood wizard and the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The son of a Death Eater, Draco was raised to believe strongly in the importance of blood purity. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 to 1998 and was sorted into Slytherin house. During his years at Hogwarts, he became friends with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and other fellow Slytherins, while he quickly developed a rivalry with Harry Potter. He was made a Prefect for his house and was a member of the Inquisitorial Squad during his fifth year, at the end of which his father was imprisoned in Azkaban following the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Lord Voldemort charged Draco with making up for Lucius's failure, and he became a Death Eater at age sixteen, but was quickly disillusioned with the lifestyle. Draco was unable to complete his task — assassinating Albus Dumbledore, which was taken over by Severus Snape — and only performed his other duties fearfully and reluctantly. He and his family defected before the end of the Second Wizarding War, and thus avoided imprisonment in Azkaban following Voldemort's defeat. Draco eventually married Astoria Greengrass and had at least one child, Scorpius Malfoy. Biography Early life .]] Draco is the only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black), who were both born into old, wealthy pure-blood families. Through his mother, Draco is a descendant of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and the great-great-great grandson of Phineas Nigellus Black.Black family tree Both the Malfoys and the Blacks have traditionally been in Slytherin House for centuries and strongly disapproved of any relatives who did not follow this tradition.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets The Malfoys are very proud of their pure-blood and social status; until 1996, they were able to maintain a respectable public image while being allied with Lord Voldemort. Lucius was a Death Eater who avoided imprisonment in Azkaban following the First Wizarding War by claiming that he had been under the Imperius Curse, while Narcissa merely agreed with the ideology of pure-blood supremacy. The Malfoys spoiled their son, giving him the best of everything as far as material possessions go. The only hand-me-down thing Draco has ever received would be the old family prejudice against Muggles, Muggle-borns half-breeds, and blood traitors; in short, prejudice against anyone who is not a pure-blood witch or wizard, or anyone who supports these types of people. Hogwarts years First year .]] When Draco went to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies in 1991, he met Harry Potter in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, without knowing who he was. He made a rather intolerant speech about Muggle-borns and Rubeus Hagrid, but otherwise acted in a friendly way towards Harry. Afterwards, on the Hogwarts Express, he offered his friendship to Harry. However, Harry did not like the attitude Draco expressed towards Ron Weasley, with whom Harry had already made friends, and also found that Draco reminded him of his cousin Dudley with his disdainful attitude. Thus, he turned him down, creating animosity that lasted through the rest of their schooling. Once at Hogwarts, Draco was sorted into the Slytherin house, like many other members of his family. He gained lackey-like friends in fellow Slytherins Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, while remaining hostile toward Harry to the point of challenging him to a duel. This was, in fact, an attempt to get Harry into trouble for being out after curfew. He resented the attention Harry received because of his fame and his prodigious flying ability, which led to Harry being permitted to join his house's Quidditch team at a younger age than most. Later in the year, Draco discovered Harry's plan to smuggle Hagrid's pet dragon Norbert out of the castle and informed Professor McGonagall of it, but was put in detention as well for being out past curfew. For his detention, Draco had to assist Hagrid, Harry, and Hermione, who had been caught shortly after smuggling Norbert out, as well as Neville Longbottom, who had tried to warn them about Draco, in finding a wounded unicorn. This was a task he greatly resented because he found it to be "servants' work".Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Second year .]] In his second year at Hogwarts, Draco attained the position of Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team. His father bought the entire team new Nimbus 2001s because of this, though Hermione Granger openly speculated that this was in fact what got Draco on the team at all. Draco responded angrily to this accusation, and called Hermione a "filthy little Mudblood," causing the Gryffindor Quidditch team to lash out at him; Ron tried to hex him to vomit slugs, but the spell backfired, because his wand was broken. Ironically, Draco was the reason why Slytherin lost to Gryffindor that year, because he was unaware that the Golden Snitch was flying next to the ear and was too busy insulting Harry Potter to notice. Harry took advantage of the lapse in concentration, allowing Gryffindor to win the match and Draco to be reprimanded by the team captain Marcus Flint for his stupidity. During a meeting of the short-lived Duelling Club that year, Draco duelled Harry Potter. He conjured a snake and was disappointed when Harry thwarted the attack by speaking to the serpent in Parseltongue. This led many students to suspect that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin, who had opened the Chamber of Secrets and released a "monster." .]] Harry, Ron, and Hermione however suspected that Draco might be the heir, given his bigoted views on Muggle-borns and family's tradition of being sorted into Slytherin house. Hermione brewed Polyjuice Potion in the girls' third floor bathroom so that Harry and Ron were able to disguise themselves as Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, respectively, and enter the Slytherin Common Room. There, Draco unwittingly revealed through conversation that he was not the heir, nor did he know who it was. He did tell them that the Chamber had been opened fifty years ago and that he wished he could help the true heir. It was, in fact, Draco's own father who had schemed to get the Chamber of Secrets opened by planting an old diary of Tom Riddle's on first-year student Ginny Weasley, though his true target in this plot was her father Arthur. It does not appear that Draco was aware of this, as Lucius's instructions to his son that year were to "keep his head down." Third year Draco started off his third year by mocking Harry's reaction to the Dementors that were near Hogwarts that year searching for escaped Azkaban prisoner Sirius Black, despite being terrified of them himself. He also hinted at Black's crimes regarding Harry and his late parents, which Harry was unaware of for some time, and told him that if someone had betrayed and gotten his parents killed — as it was believed Black had done to the Potters — he would seek revenge. In a Care of Magical Creatures lesson, Draco provoked the hippogriff Buckbeak, and was injured, though he exaggerated how badly he was hurt for attention and in an attempt to use the incident against Rubeus Hagrid. When Draco mocked him for how upset he became over the case, Hermione slapped Draco in anger. Lucius tried to get the creature executed, and although he was successful in obtaining this sentence, Buckbeak was saved through the efforts of Harry and Hermione.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Fourth year In 1994, Draco attended the 1994 Quidditch World Cup with his parents from Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge's luxury box. He taunted Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger when a group of Death Eaters began terrorizing the campers, mocking the Muggles they were tormenting and implying that they would do the same to Hermione because of her Muggle-born status. During his fourth year, Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament, and, much to Draco's dismay, Harry was chosen as a champion despite being too young. Draco supported Cedric Diggory, passing out badges that could be made to read Potter Stinks and taunting Harry regularly, such as commenting that he was betting Harry wouldn't last more than a few minutes with the dragons. He was also the informer and impetus behind Rita Skeeter writing slanderous, sensationalist articles about Harry, Hagrid and Hermione for the Daily Prophet; this assault on Harry's credibility would set the stage for widespread disbelief of Harry's announcement that Lord Voldemort had returned at the end of the school year. .]] When Draco tried to hex Harry early in the year, Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Alastor Moody (actually Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise) transfigured Draco into a ferret and bounced him around the room as punishment. Although Professor McGonagall stopped it, Draco was very embarrassed and other students were highly amused; Ron dubbed him "the Amazing Bouncing Ferret". Throughout the year, students would tease Draco by telling him that Professor Moody was behind him, causing him to flinch or shudder. At Christmas time, Draco attended the Yule Ball with Pansy Parkinson, wearing black dress robes that Harry thought made him look like a vicar. At the end of the year, Draco mocked Harry about his choice to side against Voldemort and also made light of Cedric Diggory's death. Before he could finish, however, he was hit by several curses from Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Fred and George Weasley.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Fifth year In 1995, Draco became a Slytherin prefect along with Pansy Parkinson. He was sure to mock Harry Potter for not receiving the same honour, as Gryffindor's prefects were Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He also wrote the lyrics to the demeaning song Weasley is Our King, which mocked Ron's abilities as Gryffindor Keeper. It was the invention of this song, as well as insulting Molly and Arthur Weasley and the late Lily Potter to Harry's face, that prompted Harry and George Weasley to get into a brawl with Draco that resulted in the pair (as well as George's brother Fred) being banned from Quidditch, although their bans were later lifted after Dolores Umbridge's removal from Hogwarts. Later that year, he joined Dolores Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad, and clearly enjoyed the power this gave him over other students. Draco caught Harry running out of the last meeting of Dumbledore's Army, receiving fifty points. Later, he was among the Inquisitorial Squad members who caught Harry and his friends in their attempt to discover the whereabouts of Sirius Black, whom Harry had seen being tortured in a vision. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood were all brought to Umbridge's office, guarded by the Inquisitorial Squad. Before Umbridge could carry through on her threat to use the Cruciatus Curse to make Harry talk, Hermione told Umbridge that they were trying to contact Dumbledore about a "weapon" that he planned to use against the Ministry of Magic. Draco had an expression of "eagerness and greed" at this news that convinced Umbridge not to allow him or any other Squad member to accompany her as she took Harry and Hermione into the Forbidden Forest in search of the alleged weapon. After Umbridge left, the remaining D.A. members used a litany of Stunning Spells and Disarming Charms to escape the office; Draco was hit by Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex. It was soon revealed that Hermione had been lying about a weapon; Umbridge was carried off by Centaurs and the six D.A. members flew to the Ministry, where the Battle of the Department of Mysteries ensued. Draco's father was seen participating in the battle as a Death Eater and was imprisoned in Azkaban for his crimes. Draco was very upset by this, and mainly blamed Harry, swearing vengeance and attempting to attack him at the end of the school year with the help of Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. However, other D.A. members came to Harry's defence resulting in Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle ending up looking like ugly slug-like things after being hit by a number of hexes.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Sixth year By late 1996, Draco was presumed to have joined the Death Eaters, having replaced his incarcerated father. He bragged about having given a mission to his fellow Slytherin students on his way to school on the Hogwarts Express. However, as the year dragged on, Draco became increasingly afraid that he would fail in his seemingly impossible task — to kill Albus Dumbledore and get Death Eaters into Hogwarts. It is implied that Draco was expected to fail and that Voldemort assigned him the task with the intention of punishing Lucius Malfoy for his failure at the Department of Mysteries. The safety of his family rested on Draco's success with his mission. When Harry overhead some parts of Draco's conversation with his fellow Slytherins regarding about the mission, Draco used a Full Body-Bind Curse to paralyse Harry, and stomped hard on his face, crushing his nose, in revenge for imprisoning Lucius, causing Harry's hatred towards Draco to increase to its absolute level. Draco planned to repair a Vanishing Cabinet that Peeves had destroyed four years previously. In his last year at Hogwarts, a fellow Slytherin, Graham Montague, had been forced into it, and later managed to Apparate out as a last resort to free himself from the limbo-like space he had Vanished into. Montague told Draco that during his time trapped in limbo, he could hear the sounds entering the Cabinet from the school as well as the sounds entering the Cabinet's twin in Borgin and Burkes. Draco realised from this that if the broken one was repaired, the cabinets could act as a passageway into the school. During the summer break between his fifth and sixth year, Draco questioned Borgin, the owner of Borgin and Burkes, on repairing the cabinet and ordering him to keep the other one safe. As a proof of his allegiance to Voldemort, Draco showed Borgin the Dark Mark now branded on his arm whilst threatening to set Fenrir Greyback to attack the shop-owner, should he disobey his commands. Twice during the school year, he feared he would be unable to repair the cabinet, and resorted to desperate assassination attempts, such as trying to smuggle in a cursed necklace and trying to send Dumbledore poisoned mead. Both these attempts failed, and resulted in innocent people getting injured. The stress began to affect Draco adversely, and he confessed his fears to Moaning Myrtle, one of the school's ghosts. On one such occasion, Harry Potter stumbled on him. Draco reacted by starting to cast the Cruciatus Curse, but Harry hit him with Sectumsempra before he could complete the incantation. Professor Snape assisted Draco with his injuries. Due to Snape not wanting to having himself affiliated with a curse he invented himself, Harry was given a school term's worth of detentions, doing boring and pointless tasks, rather than expulsion, a punishment that Professor McGonagall felt was more than fair and fully supported. Eventually, Draco managed to repair the Vanishing Cabinet and used it to let Death Eaters into the school; to his horror, the vicious werewolf Fenrir Greyback was among them. Proceeding to the top of the Astronomy Tower, Draco was able to corner a significantly weaker Dumbledore, disarming the latter the same instant he had, unbeknownst to Draco, bound Harry Potter with a Freezing Charm. However, when Draco was finally given the opportunity to kill Dumbledore, who had just expressed his willingness to protect Draco and his family were they to "come over to the right side", he could not bring himself to commit murder. Ultimately, Draco was unable to do it, instead lowering his wand. Snape, who had made an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa to step in if Draco failed in his task, used the Killing Curse on the Headmaster. He promptly led Draco out of the school grounds, presumably to safety. When Draco disarmed Dumbledore, he quite unknowingly gained the allegiance of the Elder Wand, one of the three Deathly Hallows. In preparation for such a dangerous mission, Draco trained and improved his own skills, and became capable of blocking jinxes non-verballyHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. He also became accomplished at Occlumency through the training of his aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, and was able to perform the very difficult Protean Charm, though he could not yet produce a corporeal Patronus."JKRowling.com Section: F.A.Q." from MuggleNet In focus for his mission of fixing the Vanishing Cabinet, Draco experienced many visible changes in his life. He seemed to have lost interest in Quidditch, and allowed (and possibly paid) Harper to take over instead. He was also becoming more neglectful in his schoolwork, as he missed two Transfiguration homework assignments and received detention, as well as not attending to his prefect duties, which he would usually happily abuse as he did in the previous year. Another change was that he no longer trusted Snape, and was willing to speak ill towards him point-blank. Social-wise, Draco forced Crabbe and Goyle to assume the forms of other people to help him keep watch outside the Room of Requirement, while refusing to tell them anything, and seemingly to distance himself from them. Draco also spent less time mocking Harry and his friends, despite the many opportunities. Most of this frustrated Harry, who was unable to discover exactly what Draco was up to despite his best efforts. Seventh year Through his link to Voldemort, Harry saw Draco reluctantly participating in Death Eater activities before the beginning of the 1997–1998 school year. Draco witnessed the murder of Charity Burbage and tortured Thorfinn Rowle on Voldemort's orders. Judging by Voldemort's mocking of the Malfoys' relation to werewolf Remus Lupin through Nymphadora Tonks and later remarks made by Vincent Crabbe, it seems that the Malfoys had lost much of their influence in Death Eater circles. Still, Draco was one of the elite students in his seventh year at Hogwarts, as a pure-blood with connections to the Death Eaters. at Malfoy Manor.]] During the Easter holidays, Draco returned home to Malfoy Manor. He was called upon by his parents and aunt Bellatrix Lestrange to confirm the identities of Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were caught by a group of Snatchers led by Fenrir Greyback, and showed great reluctance in doing so, avoiding looking at them. When Hermione lied to Bellatrix under torture about Godric Gryffindor's Sword, it was Draco that was sent to fetch the goblin, Griphook, from the dungeons to get confirmation of the story. Dobby assisted the prisoners in escaping, and Draco had his face cut by the fallen chandelier and his wand was taken by Harry, along with the wands of Bellatrix and Peter Pettigrew. Battle of Hogwarts , and Gregory Goyle climbing up a cabinet in the Room of Requirement during the Battle of Hogwarts.]] Later that same year, during the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco, along with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, chose to remain in the school as their fellow Slytherins evacuated in order to bring Harry Potter to Voldemort. Given Lucius Malfoy's previous remarks alluding to "forgiveness", it is likely that Draco was doing this in an attempt to redeem his family in Voldemort's eyes. However, he no longer exercised the same degree of control over his friends that he once had, particularly Crabbe. Despite Draco yelling at him not to kill them, Crabbe shot dangerous curses at the trio, including the Killing Curse and Fiendfyre. Crabbe was unable to control the latter curse, and the Room of Requirement quickly filled with fire. Draco went out of his way to try to save Crabbe and Goyle. He managed to get Goyle, who had been stunned by Hermione during the previous fight, onto Ron and Hermione's broom before he let Harry fly them out. Crabbe, however, was killed in the fire, leaving Draco very upset. Harry, Hermione and Ron later spotted Draco while under the Invisibility Cloak, pleading with a Death Eater that he was on his side. Harry stunned the Death Eater and Ron punched Draco and called him a "two-faced bastard", even as this was the second time they saved his life that night. After Voldemort's defeat, Draco and his parents sat in the Great Hall, looking uncertain of their place during the victory celebrations.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Later life Draco and his family avoided imprisonment in Azkaban due to their last-minute switch in allegiance. Draco eventually married Astoria Greengrass, the younger sister of fellow Slytherin classmate Daphne Greengrass.TIME magazine — JK Rowling answers 10 questions about Harry The two had a son together, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. On 1 September, 2017, while sending his son off for his first year at Hogwarts, Draco greeted Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny at King's Cross Station with a curt nod. The relationship between Harry and Draco is better than it had been when they were students together, but they are still not considered to be friends. Physical appearance Draco is tall and slender, with sleek, silverish-blond hair and cold grey eyes. He has a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features. As an older man, his hairline was receding, making his features look even more pointed. Draco is noted to strongly resemble his father. By sixteen years old, Draco sports the Dark Mark on his left upper forearm, a sign of his membership into the Death Eaters. During that year, Harry also noted that Draco seemed to have dark bags under his eyes, his skin a slight tone of grey, and he was thinner, all due to stress of his Death Eater mission. Personality and traits uniform.]] Draco was, in general, an arrogant, snide, elitist bully. He believed himself superior to most people because of his family’s pure-blood lineage as well as great wealth and social standing. He often derisively mocked Muggle-borns, so-called blood traitors, Gryffindor students, and anyone who was a supporter of Harry Potter or Albus Dumbledore. He frequently called Hermione Granger a “Mudblood”, disrespected the memories of the late Lily Potter and Cedric Diggory, and invented the demeaning song Weasley is Our King to humiliate Ron Weasley. For much of his youth, Draco took his father, aristocratic snob and Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, as a role model, and frequently boasted about his family's influence and wealth. However, when threatened with physical violence he is no more than a complete coward, crying when Hermione put her wand to him, running off after being hit, and only fighting back after the person has turned their backs to him. Draco shows his resentment of ever being sent to Hogwarts, as he despises Dumbledore and his support for Muggles. As such, Draco was boasting how much his father wanted to send him to Durmstrang. At his sixth year, Draco showed that he no longer desired to stay at Hogwarts, as he no longer had use for any of its lessons, compared to being inducted into the Death Eaters. However, Draco began to show changes in his sixth year at Hogwarts. Moaning Myrtle believed him to actually be a compassionate person, under his tough persona. She also said to Harry that Draco felt some of the same things Harry felt, like being bullied. He was uncertain of his ability to fulfil the task Voldemort assigned to him and was terrified that his family would pay the price for his failure. Despite all his bravado, in the end, Draco was unable to kill Dumbledore, lowering his wand and tempted to take Dumbledore’s offer of protection for his parents. Also, during the Battle of Hogwarts, he shows genuine concern for Crabbe and Goyle when Crabbe's Fiendfyre gets out of hand, something he's never done before. For the rest of the Second Wizarding War, Draco reluctantly participated in Death Eater activities, clearly both terrified and miserable, being forced to mature into a Death Eater. During their first meeting at Madam Malkin's shop, Draco behaved in a surprisingly friendly manner towards Harry and he did not mock him in any obvious way and bade him farewell when Harry was on his way out. Harry, however, did not like Draco right from the beginning, mainly because he had had no idea what the things Malfoy had talked about had been and because Malfoy had seemed to despise Hagrid. Draco proved to be very intelligent, enough to deduct things based on the little information he acquired. He figured out through Montague's experience that the Vanishing Cabinets in Hogwarts and Borgin and Burkes are linked and that he could use that passage to his advantage. He also discovered Harry was eavesdropping in his train compartment and was hiding under the Invisibility Cloak. He was also skilled at Potions, Occlumency, and nonverbal spells. He is possessed of a sarcastic, often cruel wit. He cares very deeply for his family, becoming extremely angry when anyone insults them and was protective of them when they earned Lord Voldemort’s wrath. There are signs that, as an adult, Draco regretted joining the Death Eaters and lost some of his bigotry, as he has a civil, if not friendly, relationship with old school rivals and evidently raised his son to be a better person than he was.Bloomsbury Live Chat with J.K. Rowling Magical abilities and skills .]] Draco was an uncommonly talented wizard for his young age and possessed several impressive magical abilities. *'Occlumens:' In his sixth year, his Aunt Bellatrix taught Occlumency to him. He became very skilled in this art, even preventing Severus Snape, a highly skilled Legilimens from penetrating his mind. As Draco shuts down his compassion to become the bully he is, it is much easier for him to close his mind. *'Potions:' He became very good with potions at a young age. This might be because Snape favoured Draco in his potions class, which let Draco get more attention when Snape was teaching potions. When Professor Slughorn was teaching the subject, however, Draco seemed to have lost his edge as the best student, being as much as covered in "something like cat sick" during a mixed antidote composition, and producing a "merely passable" Hiccoughing Solution. Of course, this may be attributed to Draco's business with fixing the Vanishing Cabinet. *'Nonverbal spells:' Draco mastered nonverbal spells before his sixth year with his aunt Bellatrix, which included blocking jinxes non-verbally. *'Quidditch:' He was very good at Quidditch. He made the team as a seeker in his second year, which was a very difficult position to acquire. However, his entrance into the team is mostly due to his father bribing the team with the new Nimbus 2001 Broomsticks. *'Duelling:' Draco became a very competent duellist at a young age. He was able to perform Tarantallegra and Everte Statum on Harry in their second year, however, he performed the latter one before the count to three, making a sneak attack. In his sixth year, he showed a talent in plenty of nonverbal jinxes while dueling Harry Potter, and disarmed the extremely powerful wizard (albeit weakened and caught off-guard) Albus Dumbledore. *'Transfiguration:' Though he did not seem like it, Draco was very advanced in transfiguration. With some simple advice from Snape, he was able to produce a snake in his second year, which is conjuration, a very difficult form of transfiguration, learned in the sixth year and above. He also could cast the very difficult Protean Charm. *'Unforgivable Curses:' Draco learned at least two of the Unforgivable Curses in his sixth year: the Cruciatus Curse and the Imperius Curse. His Aunt Bellatrix might have taught him those while she was teaching him Occlumency and nonverbal spells. It is possible he has the capability (but not the willingness) to perform the Killing Curse as well, as he was assigned to kill Albus Dumbledore. *'Magical repair:' Draco managed to repair the Vanishing Cabinet in his sixth year. The cabinet was smashed by Peeves in his second year and Draco repaired it despite the fact that the magical link between the two cabinets might have been damaged. However, he did require much assistance from Borgin. Relationships Family Parents .]] Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy both spoiled their only child. In 1992, Lucius bought broomsticks for the entire Slytherin Quidditch team when Draco was made Seeker, and Narcissa often sent care packages to her son. She also refused to send Draco abroad to Durmstrang Institute, as Lucius originally wanted, insisting he stay closer to home by attending Hogwarts. Lucius was colder and more demanding than his wife, criticising his son for getting lower school marks than Hermione Granger. Despite this, Draco greatly admired his father, often boasting about his influence and striving to be like him. Also, as Draco attempted to use his grandfather's name, Abraxas, to charm Horace Slughorn, Draco may have had a similar level of respect for his grandfather as for his parents. , Draco's mother, in 1996.]] It became clear during the Second Wizarding War that the Malfoys cared about one another more than they cared for following Lord Voldemort. Draco carried out the task he was assigned by Voldemort in his sixth year because his parents' lives were threatened, and appeared to be close to accepting Dumbledore’s offer to keep them safe before Severus Snape interceded to kill the Headmaster. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Lucius and Narcissa did not even attempt to fight, instead frantically searching for their son. Narcissa went so far as to lie directly to Voldemort about Harry Potter being dead, in order to be allowed to return to Hogwarts and search for Draco. Wife and son Sometime after the end of the war, Draco married Astoria Greengrass, the younger sister of Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin in his year at Hogwarts. They eventually had a son, Scorpius Malfoy. Draco cared about his son, growing him up to be a better person than he was. Bellatrix Lestrange Bellatrix Lestrange was the aunt of Draco, sister of Narcissa and a Death Eater. When Draco was younger, he didn't have much contact with his aunt because she was imprisoned in Azkaban, for torturing the Aurors Alice and Frank Longbottom into insanity. After Bellatrix escaped, in Draco's fifth year at Hogwarts, she fought in a battle with Harry Potter and his friends, and was the only Death Eater who wasn't captured; Draco's father, who had also fought, was imprisoned. After Draco was set a mission, Bellatrix helped him and taught him Occlumency. She also thought that Narcissa should be proud that her son became a Death Eater. Bellatrix also participated at the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, along with Draco (in the film). When Draco was going to kill Albus Dumbledore, the latter told him not to be a murderer, for his own good, and that the members of the Order of the Phoenix would hide him and his mother from Voldemort. Bellatrix and her fellow Death Eaters arrived at the time Draco was about to accept the offer. She ordered Draco to kill Dumbledore, but was stopped by Severus Snape, who killed Dumbledore himself (on the latter's orders). Draco was horrified at what he had witnessed, but was forced to remain with the Death Eaters flanking him. Together (with the exception of Gibbon who had died in battle), Draco followed Snape and the other followers beyond the outer-wall of the Hogwarts Grounds where he was able to disapparate. In 1997, Bellatrix lived for some months at Malfoy Manor, to be closer with Voldemort, who was also staying there. Bellatrix and Draco both participated in the Battle of Malfoy Manor; Draco reluctantly watched Bellatrix's torturing of Hermione Granger. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Bellatrix was killed by Molly Weasley. Other family members , his mother's cousin.]] , his cousin.]] Draco was not close to his aunt Andromeda Tonks, who had been disowned for marrying Muggle-born Ted Tonks, or their daughter, his cousin Nymphadora. Like much of the rest of his family, Draco likely held these relatives in contempt; Andromeda was considered a blood traitor and Tonks was a half-blood. Neither so much as mentioned their relation to one another. Similarly, Draco was indifferent to his first cousin once removed, Sirius Black. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle Draco’s two constant companions throughout his Hogwarts years were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle were often involved in Draco’s confrontations with Harry Potter and his friends. Though Draco often made it clear that he considered both of them rather stupid — a legitimate claim — and treated them more like lackeys than friends, he showed genuine concern for them and the rest of his gang on a few occasions; when Dumbledore expressed his disgust with Draco for allowing Fenrir Greyback "into the school where his friends live," Draco denied knowing he would be there, clearly disturbed by the sadistic werewolf's unexpected presence. By the final confrontation between Draco and Harry in the Room of Requirement, during the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco no longer exerted much control over his friends; Crabbe, in particular, responded harshly to Draco's attempts to prevent them from killing Harry. Draco tried desperately to save both of his friends from the cursed fire Crabbe unleashed, helping pull Goyle onto Ron and Hermione’s broom before letting Harry fly the two of them out, and was very upset by Crabbe’s death. Pansy Parkinson .]] Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl in Draco’s year, appears to have been his girlfriend for some of his years at Hogwarts. She often fawned over him, laughing loudly at his snide jokes, showed great concern when Draco was injured by Buckbeak in their third year, and accompanied him to the Yule Ball in 1994. Draco and Pansy were both members of the Inquisitorial Squad and Prefects in their fifth year, which is indicative of their leadership roles in Slytherin House. They are noted as being particularly cosy in their sixth year at Hogwarts, seen in the Hogwarts Express with Draco's head in Pansy's lap, Pansy stroking Draco's hair. Sometime after this period, however, Pansy and Draco must have parted ways, as Draco eventually married Astoria Greengrass. Other friendships Draco was also friends with Theodore Nott, one of the few people whom he considered an equal, given that Theodore was just as pure-blooded and somewhat cleverer than him. However, Theodore was a solitary person who did not feel compelled to join any gang, including Draco's."Malfoy & Nott" at Extra Stuff at J.K. Rowling's Official Site He was also friends with Blaise Zabini during their sixth year, as they sat together at Hogwarts Express, where they discussed Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley, who had all become members of the Slug Club. Blaise was also one of the few people Draco had told about his mission. Severus Snape , Draco's favourite teacher.]] The teacher Draco initially respected the most was Severus Snape, Potions master and Head of Slytherin House. Snape, in turn, took Draco as his favourite student and showed him undeserved lenience on several occasions, which likely had something to do with Snape's long-time friendship with Draco's father. Draco even stated that Snape should apply for the position of Headmaster, after Dumbledore was suspended. However, after Lucius's imprisonment in Azkaban, along with Snape's rise in popularity among the Death Eaters, Draco began to resent the professor, going as far as claiming Snape had usurped Lucius's position and was trying to steal Draco's glory by taking over his mission to assassinate Dumbledore. As such, Draco avoided Snape most of the year, refused any assistance, and even verbally assaulted him. However Snape continued to protect him, as when Draco was caught lurking outside of Professor Slughorn's Christmas party. It is unknown how Draco reacted when he learned about Snape's death by Lord Voldemort in 1998, during the Battle of Hogwarts, or of his true loyalty to the Order of the Phoenix due to his love for the Muggle-born mother of Harry Potter, Lily Evans. Harry Potter Draco became Harry Potter's arch rival almost immediately after they met, just before their first year at Hogwarts. Although Draco initially sought to be Harry’s friend, his arrogant manner and insults about Rubeus Hagrid put Harry off. Then, on the Hogwarts Express, Draco insulted Ron Weasley and offered Harry his friendship, which Harry turned down in favour of Ron’s, thus cementing their enmity. Harry and Draco would have many confrontations over the years, sometimes resulting in hexes being cast and punches being thrown. This reached its pinnacle after Lucius Malfoy was sent to Azkaban following the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, for which Draco blamed Harry. During that year, Harry nearly killed Draco with the Dark spell Sectumsempra. After finding out what Draco had gone through during their sixth year, Harry began to sympathise with him, a feeling intensified by witnessing Voldemort forcing Draco to do horrible things by threatening his parents. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione were brought to Malfoy Manor by Snatchers, Draco showed great reluctance to identifying them, and in another confrontation in the Room of Requirement, he screamed at Crabbe not to kill them. Harry also saved Draco twice that day. As adults, Draco and Harry made their peace, but were still not friends. Weasley family , Ginny, and Fred and George Weasley.]] The Malfoy family generally looked down upon the Weasley family for their lack of wealth and “blood traitor” status, a sentiment Draco made clear immediately upon meeting Ron Weasley on the train to Hogwarts for their first year. He and Ron had a hostility that mirrored that of their fathers, often insulting one another and prone even to physical fights at times. Draco also wrote the lyrics to the demeaning song Weasley is Our King, which was meant to undermine Ron's abilities as a Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. When Crabbe set the Room of Requirement on fire, Ron assisted Harry and Hermione in pulling Draco and Goyle away, but with some reluctance. When he and his friends saved Draco again later that day from a Death Eater Draco was pleading with, Ron punched him in the face and called him a “two-faced bastard”. Although this enmity seems to have faded with age, Ron half-jokingly discouraged his daughter Rose from becoming friends with Draco's son, Scorpius. Draco had less interaction with other members of the Weasley family. Fred and George Weasley once attempted to physically assault Draco after he insulted their mother (earning both twins, as well as Harry, a "lifetime Quidditch ban" from Dolores Umbridge) and made sure to hex Draco, along with other members of the Inquisitorial Squad, when they left Hogwarts. Ginny also had a few hostile encounters with Draco, most notably hitting him with a Bat-Bogey Hex when the Inquisitorial Squad tried to hold her, Ron, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood in 1996. Hermione Granger on Draco in their third year.]] Draco’s relationship with Hermione Granger was coloured before the two even met. Draco was raised to believe in the inferiority of Muggle-borns, and by his second year, his father had told him he should be ashamed that Hermione beat him in school marks. Thus, Draco often taunted Hermione, calling her the derogatory epithet “Mudblood”, but she refused to be bullied. Although Hermione generally ignored Draco's taunts rather than getting into fights with him like Harry and Ron, occasionally the two would exchange sharp words and, in their third year, Hermione even slapped him for insulting Hagrid. Despite his dislike for and prejudice towards Hermione, Draco still advised Ron and Harry to get her to safety (however snidely) during the Death Eater riot at the Quidditch World Cup and demonstrated reluctance to identify her to his aunt Bellatrix, avoiding even looking at her. In 2017, when Ron encouraged their daughter not to associate with Draco’s son, Hermione expressed a more conciliatory attitude. Neville Longbottom .]] The initially shy and clumsy Neville regularly found himself on the receiving end of insults from Draco and his gang, and was often the butt of their jokes and pranks-- a fact which served only to make Neville clumsier and less confident. Encouraged by Hermione, Ron, and Harry to stand up for himself, Neville grew to be someone who was much more difficult to bully by his later years at Hogwarts, resisting against not only the Slytherin students, but also Alecto and Amycus Carrow and Severus Snape. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Neville proved to have made an impressive and complete turn around from his earlier years of crumbling under Draco's bullying, when he openly defied Lord Voldemort and beheaded Nagini, effectively destroying Voldemort's final Horcrux. Hogwarts staff right after his death.]] Draco showed particular dislike for the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, who was in favour of complete acceptance of Muggle-borns, a contradictory view to that of the Malfoys'. As such, Draco often ridiculed Dumbledore's ideals and choices. He even dared use the derogatory term "Mudblood" in front of the Headmaster, much to the latter's displeasure. However, Dumbledore pitied Draco when he became a Death Eater, as he knew that Voldemort had forced Draco to his bidding by threatening Draco's parents. Furthermore, when Dumbledore offered to save Draco from the Death Eaters, Draco seemed inclined to accept the offer before the exchange was interrupted by the arrival of his fellow Death Eaters. When Draco witnessed Snape killing Dumbledore, he appeared horrified, which likely compounded his regret of ever becoming a Death Eater. .]] Accustomed to the preferential treatment he received from Severus Snape, and reaping the benefits of his family's connections and status, Draco tried to use his grandfather's good name to get close to Horace Slughorn, though Slughorn did little more than ignore him. However, Dolores Umbridge, who was familiar with Draco's father, made Draco and his friends members of the Inquisitorial Squad, and was quick to allow the Slytherin Quidditch team to re-form after she disbanded every other "Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club" with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four. Draco showed contempt for the teachers who lacked status or didn't fit his or his family's standards of blood purity, such Remus Lupin, who was a Werewolf and consequently tended to look ragged and poor; Rubeus Hagrid, an unkempt half-giant; and Alastor Moody, who was an Auror known for the extensive list of Death Eaters he had captured, as well as his intense paranoia. Incidentally, during the Ministry's smear campaign against Dumbledore, the same three teachers were cited as "eccentric decisions" made by Dumbledore, and evidence of his diminishing competence in the position Headmaster. Draco often found himself at odds with Head of Gryffindor House Professor McGonagall, who never played favorites with any student, least of all Malfoy, though he showed her some level of grudging respect. Draco also disliked the caretaker Argus Filch because he was a Squib, although they did work together in the Inquisitorial Squad. Moaning Myrtle During Draco's second year, when the Chamber of Secrets was opened a second time, Draco jeered to Harry and Ron that the first time the Chamber was opened, a Mudblood died-- that "Mudblood" being Myrtle. During Draco's sixth year, when he was assigned by Lord Voldemort to kill Albus Dumbledore, he became stressed out from the difficulty of the mission and the consequences of failure. Surprisingly, despite Draco's prejudice against Muggle-borns, Draco apparently visited Myrtle regularly in a bathroom, where he confided in and even openly cried in front of her. In turn, she was under the impression that Draco was a sensitive boy who was being bullied (which was not untrue, though Myrtle would not have known Lord Voldemort was the one bullying him). This may be one of the rare moments that Draco showed something other than disgust for Muggle-borns. Lord Voldemort .]] Although Draco originally admired and respected Lord Voldemort for his cruelty against Muggle-borns and love of the Dark Arts, Draco came to fear the Dark Lord after having his family's safety threatened and being abusively manipulated as Voldemort's pawn. Draco joined the Death Eaters at age sixteen, when Lord Voldemort threatened to kill his parents if he failed in his mission to assassinate Albus Dumbledore. In fact, Voldemort wanted to punish Lucius Malfoy for not retrieving a Prophecy from the Department of Mysteries in his assumption that Draco would fail and have to be punished accordingly. Draco fought in several battles for Voldemort, including the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and the Skirmish at Malfoy Manor. After Voldemort's final defeat, Draco was not imprisoned, as he and his family had deserted the Death Eaters prior to Voldemort's defeat. Etymology *Draco's name, like those of many members of his maternal family, the House of Black, is derived from that of a constellation. Draco is also known as the Dragon; Draco translates into "dragon" in Latin and "serpent" in Greek. The constellation is connected to multiple legends in Greek mythology, most notably as symbolizing the hundred-headed dragon Hercules had to get past during his Twelve Labours, or the dragon killed by Cadmus before he founded the city of Thebes. In Roman legend, Draco the dragon was killed by the goddess of wisdom, Minerva, and tossed into the sky. Another connection with him being a Death Eater, is the fact that Lucifer/Satan is referenced as a Dragon in Christian Theology. In addition, Draco was the name of an Ancient Greek legislator whose laws were notoriously harsh. The word draconian, meaning "unusually severe or cruel"Dictionary.com: Draconian, is derived from his name. However this Ancient Greek legislator simply wrote down laws that were already in existence. These harsh laws were already in existence in an oral tradition. He did not activly try to change these laws as they were written down for the benefit of the common people. This mirrors Draco's role as he introduces us to pure blood mania. .]] *The name Lucius may come from the Roman dictator Lucius Cornelius Sulla, who extra judiciously executed his rivals. His name could also be a reference to the Roman Emperor Lucius Domitius Ahenobarbus, also known as Nero. Lucius is a name that derives from Latin meaning "bright" or "intelligent" and is related to the name Lucifer, the first name of Satan, which may reference Lucius Malfoy being bright but evil, or just evil. *Malfoy is from the French, mal foi, "bad faith." Author's comments J. K. Rowling has commented that Draco is very capable of compartmentalizing his life, which makes him skilled at Occlumency and at bullying others: :"He's shut down compassion — how else would you become a Death Eater? So he suppresses virtually all of the good side of himself. But then he's playing with the big boys, as the phrase has it, and suddenly, having talked the talk he's asked to walk it for the first time and it is absolutely terrifying. And I think that that is an accurate depiction of how some people fall into that kind of way of life and they realise what they're in for. I felt sorry for Draco. Well, I've always known this was coming for Draco, obviously, however nasty he was."16 July 2005 Edinburgh Interview: Part 2 She also compared Draco to his first cousin once removed, Regulus Black, in that they were both initially attracted to the Death Eater organisation, but "the reality of what it meant was way too much to handle". Rowling also compared Draco to Dudley Dursley; in addition to both being bullies, Draco was also "raised as a pampered only son, indoctrinated with his parents' beliefs". She has stated that there is "a real moral cowardice to Draco", but that he is not "wholly bad".19 October 2007 MTV article on J.K. Rowling's appearance at Carnegie Hall Behind the scenes *Draco is portrayed by British actor Tom Felton in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and Part 2 and so is one of the 14 characters to appear in all 8 film adaptations. *Draco would have attended Durmstrang Institute, a school that only admits pure-bloods and teaches the Dark Arts, but his mother didn't want him staying so far away from home. *In J. K. Rowling's early drafts of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Draco's surname was "Spungen" or "Spinks"Harry Potter Lexicon: Draco Malfoy. *Ironically enough, it was Draco's wand that killed Tom Riddle once and for all, having been used by Harry in the final duel. *Rowling has expressed some worry over fans of Draco: "People have been waxing lyrical letters about Draco Malfoy, and I think that's the only time when it stopped amusing me and started almost worrying me. I'm trying to clearly distinguish between Tom Felton, who is a good-looking young boy, and Draco, who, whatever he looks like, is not a nice man. It's a romantic, but unhealthy..." *The first time Draco saw Voldemort was at the Forbidden Forest, as the latter was sharing a body with Professor Quirrell. Draco was scared, and he screamed and ran far away, despite that his father served Voldemort in the First Wizarding War. It is presumed Voldermort did not know who Draco was at the time, or if he remembered him when he became part of the Death Eaters. *In the films, Draco seems to have a fondness for green apples, since he is seen eating one in Prisoner of Azkaban and putting one in the vanishing cabinet in Half-Blood Prince. *Tom provided the voice of Draco Malfoy in the video-game adaptations of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Appearances Minifigure.]] *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Hogwarts library's copy of "Quidditch Through the Ages"'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard (real)Mentioned in a letter from Lucius Malfoy to Albus Dumbledore as "my son". *Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Lego Creator: Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references es:Draco Malfoy de:Draco Malfoy fr:Drago Malefoy pl:Draco Malfoy ru:Драко Малфой fi:Draco Malfoy ja:ドラコ・マルフォイ nl:Draco Malfidus Category:Skirmish at Malfoy Manor Participants Category:1980 births Category:British individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Death Eater defectors Category:Duelling Club members Category:Elder Wand masters Category:Hippogriff attacks Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Hogwarts students Category:Inquisitorial Squad Category:Males Draco Category:Occlumens Category:Only children Category:Pure-bloods Category:Seekers Category:Slytherins Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Wizards Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Battle of the Astronomy Tower participants Category:Bullies Category:Pansy Parkinson's romantic relationships Category:Astoria Greengrass's romantic relationships